Tiny Toon Adventures
The Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Song was written by composer Bruce Broughton. It is known for its first line "We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney". The lyrics have occasionally been changed for special episodes such as Two-Tone Town, How I Spent My Vacation and It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special. Lyrics (Original) Buster Bunny: We're tiny... Babs Bunny: We're toony... Cast: We're all a little looney, And in this cartoony, we're invading your TV! Buster and Babs: We're comic dispensers... Buster: We crack up all the censors... Cast: On Tiny Toon Adventures, get a dose of comedy! So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart, Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art! Plucky Duck: The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected... Cast: On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start! Plucky: They're furry, they're funny... Buster and Babs: They're Babs and Buster Bunny Cast: Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain! Buster: Here's Hamton... Plucky: And Plucky... Babs: Dizzy Devil's yucky... Cast: Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree, The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! Buster and Babs: And now our song is done! Lyrics (Variants) How I Spent My Vacation= Buster and Babs: We almost went looney From counting days till Juney Now this afternooney... Cast: Summertime is here! Plucky: A three-month vacation... Cast: For kids across the nation... Fifi La Fume: Whatever your location... Buster and Babs: It's the best time of the year! Cast: Visit Acme Acres for a cool-down in the sun Beat the heat, it's a treat Laughs for everyone! We're Tiny, we're Tooney, we're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures with some summer fun! Buster and Babs: Now the video's begun! ''How I Spent My Vacation'' (Reprise) Buster: We're sad, we're confessin', That school is back in session. I sure learned my lesson. Babs: I actually had fun. Plucky: I'm filled with elation, I'm back from that vacation. Shirley McLoon: For my next incarnation, I'll be coming as a nun! Elmer Fudd: Welcome back to Acme Woo Fow a new school year! Buster: Yikes, a test! Babs: I need rest! Plucky: I'm living in fear! Fifi: Johnny Pew was a pity. Elmyra: At least I got my kitty! Dizzy: No more crate, I now look great! Mary, Vinnie, Sneezer: We've been outdone! (The tempo accellerates) Hamton: Tunnels and car games! Plucky: Boy, that trip was sure lame! (Mr. Hitcher walks into the class) Hamton: Here's our pal, what's his name? Plucky: Someone call a cop!!! Cast: You viewers are lucky. Mr. Hitcher: Hey, where the heck is Plucky?! Cast: When weather gets mucky, You can take it from the top. When September rolls around, You hear those school bells sound, Never mind, punch rewind, It's summertime again. We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures... Buster: And I am the champ! (Babs pulls a rope and drenches him with lots of water) Babs: And now you are just damp! (spoken)I just can't help myself! |-| Two-Tone Town Adventures= Foxy, Roxy and Goopy Geer: We're two-tones, we're loony, we're wacky, silly, goony, You can watch our cartoony on your black-and-white TV! Our comedy's faster, pitch and alabaster, Uncolorized adventures, two-tone classic comedy. So here's Two-Tone Town, it's where we live and where we play. We're not in Technicolor, we were drawn in shades of gray! There's Foxy and Roxy, they're straight out of Biloxi On Two-Tone Town Adventures, it's a two-tone day! There's Big Bee and Plucky... Plucky: I'm really Hudson Ducky! Foxy, Roxy and Goopy Geer: And don't forget Goopy on those old piano keys. So come join the two-tones and our swarthy family-- Hilarious adventures, ebony and ivory! We're two-tones, we're loony, we're wacky, silly, goony, And do you like our ears and butts better up or down? Let's go to Two-Tone Town! |-| Christmas= Cast: We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, And very very soony, Christmas will be here! We're comic dispensers, we crack up all the censors, It's Tiny Toon Adventures with some special Yuletide cheer! So here's Acme Acres, it's a wonderland of snow, Sleigh bells ring, children sing beneath the mistletoe, Our writers aren't gifted, the story has been lifted, On Tiny Toon Adventures, let's start the show! They're furry, they're funny, they're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain! Here's Hamton and Plucky, Dizzy Devil's yucky, Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity we trim the Christmas tree, Deck the halls and guess what falls? An anvil natur'lly! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's our Christmas show! To Grandma's house we go! |-| Plucky Toon Adventures= Plucky: I'm tiny, I'm toony, I'm just a little looney And every afternooney, I'm invading your TV! Babs: I'm Babsy... Plucky: I'm Plucky! Babs: I work with him, I'm lucky. Plucky: For Tiny Toons, I won the Best Performance by a Duck Emmy! Well, I'm Plucky Duck, and I'm a zany mega star! There's lots of other Tiny Toons, but who cares who they are? Cast: He's Plucky, the mallard, He's funnier than Kaye Ballard, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun." Plucky: And now my song is done! |-| The Plucky Duck Show= Chorus: You're lucky, it's Plucky! Plucky: I'm absolutely ducky! Chorus: Other shows are yucky, now that Plucky's on the air. Plucky: I'm wacky, I'm quacky! Chorus: He's an egomaniac-ky! Hamton plays the lackey of this Duck extraoridnaire! Who knows the way to close his endless babbling beak? Drop an anvil down upon his feathery physique! Toast him, roast him, the show will still be most him, Chorus and Plucky: It's The Plucky Duck Show and it's on each week! Chorus: His antics are frantic, At times, he gets romantic, Plucky: My talent's so gigantic, it'll burst from your TV! Chorus: The writers are hackers, The artists all went crackers, The actors are yakkers, Plucky: But don't complain, it's free. Chorus: Plucky goes to Acme Loo to learn to be a star, There're other toonsters at the school... Plucky: But who cares who they are? Chorus: So enjoy, don't be coy, and don't fall for a decoy, It's The Plucky Duck Show, come and laugh along! Plucky: I also wrote this song! |-| Tiny Toons Sing= Buster: We're tiny. Babs: We're toony. Cast: We're all a little looney, And this afternoony, we're invading your CD! Buster and Babs: We're comic dispensers, we crack up all the censors, On Tiny Toon Adventures get a dose of comedy! So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart, Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art! Plucky: The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected Buster, Babs, and Plucky: On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start! Cast: They're furry, they're funny, they're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain! Buster: Here's Hamton. Plucky: And Plucky! Babs: Dizzy Devil's yucky. Buster, Babs, and Plucky: Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree, The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! Dizzy: Nous sommes minuscules, nous sommes toony, nous sommes tous un peu looney, Et cet après-midi, nous envahir votre CD! Sweetie: Seremos amigos, te reiras conmigo, Y muchas aventuras a todos divertiran! (spoken) ¡Ay ay ay, arriba! Plucky: Sono peloso, sono divertenti, sono Babs e Buster Bunny, Montana Max ha soldi, Elmyra è un dolore! Fifi: ここのHamton、そして勇敢に、ディジー·悪魔の気持ち悪い、Furrballの不運、そしてゴゴは非常識です！ Romaji: Koko no Hamton, soshite # ni, dijī· # no #chi #i, Furrball no #, soshite gogo wa # desu! Buster, Babs, and Plucky: At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree, The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! Buster and Babs: And now our song is done! |-| Spring Break= Buster: We're tiny... Babs: We're toony... Cast: Spring fever's got us looney And we'll burst like a ballooney Without a break from school! So now, we're requesting An end to all this testing. We're ready for some resting beside a swimming pool! Gogo: Spring break! Cast: (cheering) We're going to Ft. Lauderdale, we're headed to the sun. Shirley and Fifi: We'll meet some guys Olympic-sized... Buster and Babs: We'll comment on the fun! Boys: It's gonna be a riot! Girls: I'm going on a diet. Cast: It's Tiny Toon Adventures in the southern sun! Babs: We're furry... Buster: We're funny... Elmyra: I want the Easter bunny! Plucky: This duck will make some money with a gizmo of his own! Girls: We'll wear the latest fashion... Boys: We're throwin' all our cash in... Hamton: Spring cleaning is my passion, So I'll be staying home. Cast: Winter is over and we've had all we can take. Soon we'll be down by the sea enjoying our spring break. Our parents consented, the charter bus is rented, So grab your stuff, get on the bus, we're on our way... Buster and Babs: To our spring break getaway! Spring Break (Reprise #1) Cast: Now, it's official, we're really on our way! Hamton: It's not so far... Plucky: Compared to Mars! Hamton, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi: Our spring break holiday! Cast: We're filled with elation, we're finally on vacation It's Tiny Toon Adventures in Ft. Lauderdale! Buster and Babs: And so begins our tale! Spring Break (Reprise #2) Cast: Spring break has ended... Shirley and Fifi: Cute boys were befriended... Buster and Babs: We had fun like we intended... Cast: And now we're outta here! Elmyra: I got ma bunny! Hamton: I'm crazy 'bout my honey! Plucky: Things sure turned out funny... Hamton and Plucky: But we always got next year. Cast: Home from Ft. Lauderdale, we're sorry, but it's true. We had our fun, but now we're done. It's back to Acme Loo! Buster and Babs: We're tiny, we're tooney... Cast: We're all a little looney... Spring break was great, but class awaits, it's all too soon. Buster and Babs: But just three more months 'til June! |-| Night Ghoulery (Halloween)= Buster: We're tiny... Babs: We're toony... Cast: We're all a little looney And under the full moony, we're something to be seen. Plucky: Things could get hairy... Hamton: And just a little scary. Buster and Babs: So we're saying to be wary on this Halloween! Ghouls, ghosts, and goblins are comin' out at night! Fifi and Shirley: They'll flex their jaws... Plucky and Hamton: And show their claws... Cast: Tanning up with fright. Monty: The monsters will find you! Elmyra: You better look behind you! Cast: It's Tiny Toon Adventures and it's quite a sight! Buster: The holiday's started... Babs: To bless the dear departed. Buster and Babs: And now for the faint-hearted... Elmyra: We're tellin' scary tales! Plucky and Monty: Our costumes are ready! Plucky: I'm dressing up as Freddy! Monty: I'll be J. Paul Getty! Gogo: I'm the scary Soupy Sales! Cast: We'll wear our outfits and knock on neighbor's doors... Plucky: We'll trick or treat... Hamton: And then we'll eat... Cast: Candies by the score! Boys: We're fearful... Girls: We're fright'ning! Babs: Hey, watch out for that lightning! Cast: It's Tiny Toon Adventures and it's Halloween! Buster and Babs: Now let the show be-geen! Night Ghoulery (Reprise) Buster: Our fright night has ended. Babs: We hope you found it splendid. Elmyra: My nasty scar has mended. Dizzy: And me go trick or treat! Plucky and Hamton: We saw lots of creatures... Buster and Babs: And spoofed a lot of features... Cast: We're scarier than teachers... Dizzy: But me had too much to eat. Buster and Babs: So turn on the lights now, You'll see it's safe for you. Boys: No ghastly ghouls... Girls: No scary fools... Buster and Babs: Well, maybe just a few. Cast: We're tiny, we're toony, We're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures and that's all we've got! Ghouls: Gee, those costumes sure were hot. |-| Kids WB= Buster: We're tiny... Babs: We're toony... Cast: We're all a little looney, And soon our cartoony coming to Kids' WB! Dot: (spoken) NO WAY! I'M the only one who's supposed to be cute on this network! Plotz: (spoken) I'm telling you,﻿ the Tiny Toons are coming to Kids' WB, weekdays, and I'm ordering you to share the network with them or else! Wakko: (screams) Gallery Tiny Toon Adventures Opening Titles (Including specials) WB ☺ Tiny Toon Adventures - Two Tone Town Intro Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Looney Tunes songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Tiny Toon Adventures songs